Uzumaki Seju Naruto
by fjaviersa
Summary: Naruto despues de un atentado descubre de Quien es hijo y no solo eso sino que tambien tiene que casarse con multipleas mujeres. Naru/harem Naru/kure/hina/Ino/Ten principales parejas primer fanfict de naruto please leanlo M por lengusje y posibless Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Senju Naruto**

**Capitulo 01: Prologo**

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos demonios- invocaciones**

mmmmmmm- narración

"mmmmmmm"-diálogos

_mmmmmmmm- pensamientos_

Era una tarde muy pacifica como siempre en Konoha, el sol estaba por ocultarse, puedes escuchar como las madres hablan a sus hijos a sus casa para ir y cenar, todos eran felices, a excepción de un niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azul eléctrico, de unos 11 años, y con ropas de color naranja, con un remolino de color rojo en la parte trasera de su chaqueta, este niño era Naruto Uzumaki, el cual iba completamente deprimido desde la academia Ninja a su apartamento en el que nadie lo esperaba, desde que el era huérfano.

_Maldición por que tuve que reprobar por segunda ocasión el examen Gennin, pero no importa que no me rendiré y lo intentare el siguiente año, y cuando logre convertirme en Ninja estaré a un paso mas cerca de convertirme en Hokage y cada ves mas y mas gente sabrá que siempre me han subestimado, yo no soy el Kyuubi como todos creen _( a qui en esta historia Naruto ya sabe lo del Kyuubi por tantas palizas que le han dado desde niño, ya se a encontrado con el pero, mas adelante se menciona como)_ tan pronto como me gradúe boy a terminar con mi fachada de tonto, y podré poner en su lugar a esos entupidos civiles_- Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos como unos cuantos Ninjas borrachos se pusieron frente a el, al igual que unos civiles también borrachos, Naruto trato de sacarle la vuelta pero ellos seguían evitándole el paso.

"Maldito chico demonio hoy morirás, ya estamos artos de estar a la expectativa de cómo tu intentas convertirte en un Ninja, para poder destruirnos, pero no lo permitiremos!"- gritaron furiosos los chunin y los aldeanos mientras arrojaban todos a la ves cunáis, churiken y piedras del lado civil, cual por ser mucho para un solo niño no pudo esquivar todos , pero cuando observaron como se curaban rápidamente las heridas causadas a Naruto, los chunin rápidamente corrieron por señales de manos

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: técnica del fuego mítico del fénix)**

**Raiton: Raikyuu (Elemento rayo: Bola eléctrica)**

Naruto solo podía gritar, lo cual a los demás presentes paresia divertirlos, cuando Naruto callo al suelo ensangrentado casi desmallado por el dolor otro de los Chunin se preparaba para lanzar otro Jutsu cuando " No! Ya no me hagan daño aléjense no les e echo nada!"- grito alzando las manos hacia ellos por instinto, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que del suelo delante de Naruto salieran ramas de árboles empalando a los presentes, lo cual petrifico a Naruto pero algo que sucedía en su brazo le llamo la atención y lo saco del shock- _que… un sello de sangre? tal y como los que le dan con los documentos importantes a jiji, que me abran dejado a mi?_- lentamente se limpio un poco de la sangre que le salio por la comisura de la boca y lo puso sobre el sello, y un pergamino de tamaño medio apareció en una nube de humo, cuando estaba por abrirlo, observo que el pergamino tenia otro sello de sangre, así que repitió lo anterior, y el pergamino se abrió, el Shakra del Kyuubi ya lo había curado de las heridas y no sentía dolor, así que como si no hubiera pasado nada comenzó a leer.

Querido Naruto.

Tal ves te estés preguntando quien es el que te escribió esta carta, pues ese seria yo tu padre, o tal ves me conozcas como el yondaime Hokague, escribo esta carta por si algo pasa cuando nazcas, si eso es así entonces tu abras sucedido a tu madre como envase del Kyuubi no Yoko, cuando una mujer es el Jinjuriki cuando pare se debilita el sello, así que escribí esto en caso de que algo pasara, quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero no tengo tiempo, estas a punto de naces jajajaja, bueno pase lo que pase nosotros estamos orgullosos de tenerte como hijo, tu madre Kushina Uzumaki… ella es la ultima de su clan el Uzumaki eran temidos por su fuinjutsu y por lo tanto tu eres el heredero, aunque todos piensan que la biblioteca del clan desapareció en la 2 gran guerra Ninja, eso es incorrecto, trasladaron la biblioteca al único lugar donde quedaban 2 Uzumakis Konoha, según me dijo tu madre esta en la cabeza del Shodaime Hokague, y esta protegido con sellos de sangre, en los cuales solo los Uzumaki pueden entrar, así como los hijos, y demás descendientes del Shodaime pueden entrar a la biblioteca, junto a ti, según el acuerdo que dieron Mito-sama y tus abuelos por parte de madre, las bibliotecas Senju y Uzumaki se combinaron, en cuanto a mi… yo siempre fui un huérfano, nunca supe de mis padres, (si y como estas leyendo esto, creo que te maldije de la misma forma, por lo que siento) por lo que las técnicas que yo aprendí y cree, así como varios pergaminos sobre sellado, también como creo que pueda pasar si desobedecieron mi ultima voluntad son muy malos con tigo y tal ves trunquen tu desempeño como Ninja así que hay ejercicios de Shakra que van desde nivel Genin hasta nivel kage como tu eres un Uzumaki y aparte eres un Jinjuriki no podrás hacer bunchis normales, por lo que solo podrás hacer elementales y kaguebunchis aunque el ultimo es un Kinjutsu, pero para los Uzumaki era solo un bunchi común, te boy a contar algo que me entere hace unos días soy hijo de Tsunade Senju nieta del Shodaime, me entere cuando estaba demasiado estresado, por lo que cuando me sentía amenazado sin querer activé el Mokuton, por lo que busque una muestra de sangre de Tsunade y realicé una prueba de ADN resulto positivo, después investigué y resulta que durante la 2 Guerra los Ninja que tenían hijos y eran solteros, los dejaron en los orfanatos por si morían, pero al final de la guerra se les permitiría volver por ellos, eso se hizo para no desamparar a los niños, pero antes de que regresaran por ellos secuestraron a la gran mayoría de los niños en los cual yo me encontraba, pero por una obra del destino mataron a los ninjnas que nos llevaban y nos pusieron en el orfanato, aunque ya se le había disho a los padres que habíamos sido secuestrado y lo mas probable acecinado por Ninja enemigos por que había mucha sangre, Tsunade nunca mostró a nadie si estaba triste o no, y nunca supe quien fue mi padre, tratare de decirle una ves nazcas que es mi madre y así podrás tener una abuela.

Adios, Los pergaminos de mis técnicas que e dije están al final del pergamino en un sello de sangre, para la seguridad, si no estoy con tigo, dile al Sandaime que te ayude con el Mokuton, mostrándole esta carta, el sabrá a lo que me refiero.

ATTE: Yondaime Hokague Minato Namikaze

PD: Los escribo el día de tu nacimiento, el Kyuubi Salio de Tu madre pero alguien lo saco a la Fuerza tiene una Mascara naranja y parece un Uchija tiene el Sharingan, parece controlar al Kyuubi así que tendré que sacrificar mi Vida como lo Preví por si salía, El dice estar tras el poder del Kyuubi así que Naruto hazte más fuerte y cuídate, por cierto olvide decirte que estas en la ley de cría para los clanes así que tendrás múltiples esposas de las cuales yo y tu madre decidimos, por lo que no te preocupes, a excepción de una niña que horita tiene 4 años las demás serán de unos meces más jóvenes que tu, Sarutobi sabe quienes son por lo que el llamara a sus padres cuando lea la carta adiós otra ves.

Naruto se aturdió otra ves y en ves de dirigirse a su departamento cambio de dirección a oficina del Hokague, pensando que tal ves pueda ser más fuerte y hacer aun más orgullosos a sus padres, después de unos momentos Naruto llego a la torre y toco la puerta de la oficina después de recibir un adelante entro encontrando a un viejo de pelo grisáceo tras un escritorio lleno de papeles que inmediatamente levanto la vista de unos papeles y miro con preocupación a Naruto con la ropa llena de sangre y claramente tristeza era la principal expresión que mostraba el rostro de Naruto .

"Naruto que fue lo que te paso?, por que estas lleno de sangre?"- dijo con clara preocupación el Hokague

"Jiji, me atacaron los aldeanos, y unos Chunin"- dijo Naruto apunto de llorar.

"Naruto dime quienes fueron?, dímelo para que pueda mandarlos con Ibiki y…"- fue interrumpido por Naruto

"Jiji, ellos no podrán ir a ningún lado… yo… los mate"- dijo al fin soltando las lagrimas, y Sarutobi quedo en Shock-"No supe como pero utilice el Mokuton… y luego salio un sello de sangre en mi brazo en el cual había un pergamino que tenia una carta de mi padre, se la mostrare, pero la necesito por que tiene selladas más cosas que quería que aprendiera cuanto antes"- dijo Naruto dándole el pergamino a Sarutobi, el cual se quedo en blanco y cuando termino de leer estaba en Shock, el Kyuubi atacó Konoha por un Genjutsu, si era Chocante, pero lo que más le había impresionado Minato era Hijo de Tsunade, Naruto era el ultimo Senju, y El ultimo Uzumaki bisnieto de uno de sus sensei y era tratado peor que basura, volteo a Naruto.

"Naruto… no llores, quieres ser Hokague, ¿verdad?, entonces debes ver que el matar es parte de ser un Ninja, yo e Matado a innumerables enemigos, y si tus enemigos fueron Ninjas de Konoha, pero ellos estaban apunto de matarte, eran ellos o tu, el dolor nunca desaparecerá, pero eso es lo que nos hace ser humanos, no se hará más fácil, pero aprenderás a dejarlo pasar, y en cuanto a lo de Mokuton y lo de la ley de cría, Neko!, Kuma!,"- aparecieron 2 anbu en la habitación uno dejaba ver el pelo color morado y el otro un pelo castaño-"Neko, tu iras a buscar a Hiashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kurenai Yuhi y Keuske Higurashi, diles que ya es tiempo que conozcan al hijo de Minato, y que vengan a mi oficina de inmediato"- una ves dicho esto el Anbu se Fue en un remolino de hojas, el Hokage se dirigió esta ves a Kuma- " Tu Kuma puedes quitarte la mascara, desde hoy ayudaras a Naruto a controlar el Mokuton, tu nombre clave será Yamato, ya hubo un incidente con unos Chunin y aldeanos, es necesario que aprenda a controlar el Mokuton para que no vuelva a ocurrir, la academia empieza en 6 meses así que Naruto, estas de acuerdo que el te enseñe primero los ejercicios de Shakra?... aunque si aprendes el Kaguebunshi en los 6 meses podrás aprender más rápido los ejercicios y entrar rápidamente a la formación del Mokuton, ¿que Piensas Naruto?"- dijo Sarutobi esta ves dirigiéndose a Naruto.

"Creo que esta ves si me graduare"- dijo con una sonrrisa triste en la cara-"Pero creo que no dejare la mascara de idiota hasta la graduación, como lo tenia previsto, por lo que por favor no se enoje mucho con migo, jiji"

Con un suspiro cansado y una sonrrisa Sarutobi murmuro un "lo sabia" levanto la cara a Naruto-"Naruto, tengo que decirte algo, tu padrino el Sensei de tu padre, quería llevarte cuando murió Minato, pero no te podía llevar fuera de la aldea desde que el consejo negó todos esos derechos a el, aunque el te entrenara la próxima ves que regrese a Konoha, pero… tal ves pueda convocarlo para que busque a tu abuela y le mencione todo así ella regrese a Konoha para que el consejo Civil de Konoha no tenga poder sobre ti, aunque entra en vigor desde este momento, por que desde que en Konoha el Uzumaki y el Senju se unieron en un mismo Clan estas bajo la Ala del Clan Senju Y Tsunade es El jefe del Clan aun que ella no este en la aldea La protección recae en el Hokage, pero es más Severo aun, tu nombre como Senju se dará a conocer pero no el nombre de tu padre ni madre, para que Los enemigos de ellos no intenten nada contra ti como era lo que temíamos ¿esta bien?"- Naruto solo asintió, en ese momento se escucho un toque en la puerta, después de que Sarutobi dejo entrar, entraron 3 hombres mayores y una hermosa joven como de unos 18 años de edad con un hermoso cabello negro y alcanzó a ver unos ojos rojos que podrían hipnotizarlo al instante.

"Hokague-sama buenas tardes vinimos tan pronto como se nos dijo que tendríamos que hablar del hijo de Minato-san"-Dijo el hombre que llevaba un Kimono blanco y Obi de un color azul grisáceo, y tenia los ojos de un color blanco

"Hai Hokague-sama, vine tan pronto como me dijeron que tenia que ver con lo de mi prometido"- Dijo con una vos llena de calma pero aun con un deje de nerviosismo en ella.

"Yo, sinceramente me impresione mucho Hokague-sama, se supone que no tendríamos que hablar de esto hasta que el niño terminara como Ninja, my Hija ni siquiera a entrado en su ultimo año, aunque ya sabe lo de un matrimonio arreglado con el ultimo heredero de un clan, aun que lo a confundido y piensa que es con el Uchiha"- Dijo ahora el Hombre rubio de ojos azules que llevaba un Kimono de Batalla de un color Gris-verdoso.

"Si Hokague-sama mi hija ya se gradúo, pero me impresiono que quiera que se conozcan lo niños antes de que el se gradúe"- Dijo ahora el Hombre mas bajo de los 3 Hombres, pero el más musculoso y aparte tenia una frondosa barba.

"Ya Hiashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Keuske Higurashi y Kurenai Yuhi, quiero presentarles a Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"- todos voltearon a ver a un niño completamente ensangrentado y que aparentaban que antes eran de color naranja, y que era exactamente igual que Minato, a excepción de la marca de bigotes que tenia en la mejilla-"Antes de que digan algo, ustedes ya saben de la condición de Naruto, por lo que el fue atacado no hace mas de 2 horas por unos aldeanos y Chunin borrachos y descubrimos algo más que podría hacer a toda la población de Konoha querer aventarse desde el Monumento Hokague, por el remordimiento, pero por ello quiero que ustedes sean los que conozcan de esto antes que los demás del concejo"-dijo Sarutobi, pero se vio interrumpido por Naruto.

"Disculpa Jiji, se que ellos son las padres de las chicas con las que dijo mi padre con las que debo casarme, pero antes que nada inclusive con lo que creo que iba a decir seria mejor que yo ponga unas cosas en claro"- todos en la sala se quedaron atónitos por la forma en que hablo Naruto, según lo que escuchaban de el era un niño tonto que nomás hablaba sin pensar, el Hokague solo sonriró por lo que pensaba que diría-"Tal ves mis padres concertaron matrimonios con sus hijas, pero yo no quiero que ellas se casen con migo obligadas por un contrato, si ustedes piensan seguir con ello no importa que, quiero conocerlas, sin que ustedes le digan de quien soy hijo, quiero que me conozcan a mi sin nada que afecte su decisión, si saben que soy el heredero de un clan extinto, pues no deben saber de cual, después que ellas decidan si es cierto que quieren el matrimonio, conozco a todas sus hijas, Ino Yamanaka y actúa como una fan Girl molesta, aunque ella trata bien a casi todos, pero cuando se trata de Sasuke es como si aplicara Shakra a las cuerdas bucales, pero puedo decir que es un acto, ya que yo llevó uno todo el tiempo con los aldeanos y profesores, al único que e dejado ver un poco fuera del acto a sido a Iruka-Sensei, pero aun asi no a visto enteramente fuera de mi fachada como Jiji y todos ustedes en este momento, Hinata Hyuga, ella es fuerte, es muy amable, pero lamentablemente es muy Tímida se podría decir que siempre alguien abusa Psicológicamente de ella, acepto me a gustado desde hace un tiempo, pero no soy alguien que se aprovecharía y la obligaría a un compromiso si ella ya tiene alguien que le gusta, Tenten Higurashi, bueno ella es fuerte con las armas le encantan, lamentablemente de ella no se nada mas nunca hablé con ella, Lo mismo va para ti Kurenai Yuhi, no te e conocido, pero si tu quieres seguir con lo del compromiso, quiero conocerte, y ver si podemos seguir con esto, ya que como creo que quedo claro, si me comprometo con alguien será, para enamorarme y no solo por la Ley de Cría"- Todos incluyendo a Sarutobi quedaron en Shock Naruto se parecía más a Minato, que solo la apariencia, aunque su faceta bromista se parecía a su madre, pero no le dirían, aparte cada uno de los presentes tenia una enorme sonrrisa en sus rostros.

"Naruto mi Hija Hinata, creo que estará más que encantada de poder hablar con usted, y enterarse que estarán comprometidos, se lo puedo asegurar, pero… creo que será mejor seguir como lo acabas de decir, y que sea ella la que te lo diga"- dijo Hiashi con una enorme sonrrisa, que dejo a todos los que lo conocían en la sala en Shock, solo lo habían visto sonrreír asi a Minato y a su fallecida esposa, por lo que nunca lo han visto asi en años, y desconocido para todos el ya sabia del enamoramiento de Hinata por el rubio por lo que el estaba feliz de poder ayudar con algo a su hija y dejar que su posición como jefe de Clan y la posición de padre trabajen juntos para hacer feliz a su hija.

"Naruto-San se que no te conozco pero este matrimonio fue concertado por nuestros padre, los cuales están muertos"- esto hizo que Naruto baje la cabeza avergonzado por no saber que ella también era huérfana como el-" pero con lo que acabas de decir, me alegra que pienses asi, y eso ya hace que ganes puntos con migo, asi que iré con tu plan y comenzaremos a conocernos mejor, para que tal ves honrremos los deseos de nuestros padres"- dijo Calmadamente Kurenai, mientras que dentro estaba celebran do que bien si aunque tendría que compartirlo, tendría a un hombre que la respetaría a diferencia de todos los hombres que conocía y solo la querían por su cuerpo, tal ves, si ya tenia que compartir, tal ves le podría presentar a su amiga Anko.

"Jajajaja, me gusta tu actitud, debo decir que mi Tenten abecés actúa como un hombre, pero ella solo se centra en su entrenamiento, por eso es que tal ves nunca hablaron, pero te diré ella solo quiere entrenar para ser como su ídolo Tsunade-sama, si tu compartes su entusiasmo para entrenar entonces los 2 de ustedes se llevaran bien, no importa que decidan"- dijo Keuske feliz, por que sabia que era exactamente como su padre y ese tipo de actitud era el que le gustaba a su hija.

"Bueno, déjame decirte que me impresiona la facilidad con la que pudiste leer a mi hija, enmascarando ese tipo de sentimientos fue casi perfecto si me lo preguntas, me pregunto por ello dijo que era para poder ayudar a "su prometido Sasuke" claro esta que le enseñe pero nunca le dije que no era el ya que yo había estudiado a Sasuke cuando paso lo de su clan y era su actitud normal de altanería, por lo que no se puede hacer nada y sabia que fallaría"- Dijo Inoichi divirtiéndose de lo lindo de la cara que pondría Ino cuando se enterara de que el prometido era Naruto y no Sasuke y que la fachada que le mostró a ella y todo el Pueblo era eso, solo una fachada y ella callo redondita, al igual que los presentes en la oficina.

"Bueno Naruto, Por lo que acabas de decir creo entender que mientras hables con ellas y con nosotros la Mascara de Idiotez que haces al pueblo quedara lejos ¿no es asi?"-Pregunto Sarutobi para confirmar, después del asentimiento del rubio decidió hablar nuevamente-"Bueno, la razón por la que decidí adelantar esto es por que la situación cambio, en el atentado contra Naruto, cuando estuvo apunto de recibir un golpe fatal el activó su línea de sangre, ya se lo que van a preguntar, pero la línea de sangre Uzumaki solo la tienen las mujeres del clan, pero parece ser que Minato era Hijo de Tsunade, el como me entere es por un pergamino que sello en Naruto bajo un sello de sangre, al parecer el también había despertado el Mokuton unos días antes de la Liberación del Kyuubi, pero como no había podido aprender a controlarlo no tubo mas remedio que sacrificarse, dentro de 4 días Naruto comenzará a entrenar con Yamato para dominar el Mokuton antes de que comience la academia para que no dañe a alguien por descuido, mientras tratare que Jiraya encuentre a Tsunade y la Regrese a la aldea, al enterarse quien es Naruto regresara de inmediato, antes de que comience a entrenar será mejor que ustedes le digan a sus hijas de lo que hablamos y le presenten a Naruto para que se vayan haciendo a la idea, además de el echo que Naruto mantendrá su fachada al pueblo, para que evite el caos entre la población civil, hasta que llegue Tsunade y Haga los cambios necesarios Naruto Seguirá Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto luego creo que será Uzumaki Senju, cuando la población se entere mantendremos el verdadero nombre de Minato en Secreto para evitar atentados contra Naruto"- Dijo Sarutobi, mientras los presentes asintieron y luego se fueron, seria el inicio de un maravillosa historia para nuestro héroe.


	2. cap 02 conociendo a las prometidas

**Uzumaki Senju Naruto**

**Capitulo 02: conociendo a las prometidas, la biblioteca familiar, el segundo Kekegenkai**

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos demonios- invocaciones**

mmmmmmm- narración

"mmmmmmm"-diálogos

_mmmmmmmm- pensamientos_

Era de mañana en Konoha y todo paresia tan aplacible como siempre, bueno hasta que se oyeron 3 gritos enormes en toda Konoha que sonaban exactamente asi:

"Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

**Compuesto Hyuga**

Hiashi Hyuga estaba completamente en Shock, no se imaginó que su hija fuera a reaccionar así.

Hace unos minutos:

Hiashi Hyuga va a la habitación de su hija mayor Hinata Hyuga para mencionarle lo de su posible compromiso, pero sabe que el muchacho le gusta si que ante cualquier sentido común decide jugarle una pequeña broma, toca la puerta y cuando sale su hija le llama al despacho y van juntos una ves dentro el toma asiento tras un escritorio de cedro de color oscuro y ella toma asiento frente a su padre en un sillón acolchonado, y el ambiente rápidamente se puso tenso ante la mirada seria de Hiashi, y el nerviosismo extremo de Hinata.

"Hinata, ya es ora de que conozcas algo que habíamos acordado tu madre y yo antes de tu nacimiento"-dijo Hiashi cargando el ambiente, y haciendo que Hinata abra los ojos a mas no poder con la mención de su madre-"Tu madre y yo habíamos acordado un matrimonio político con el que ahora mismo es uno de los últimos 2 miembros de un clan extinto, pero el es el único que se encuentra en la aldea"-Se aseguro que ella pensara que era Sasuke, pues se le ocurrió la idea después de escuchar lo de la hija de Inoichi, pero en su rostro se dibujo una sonrrisa casi in notable cuando miro la extrema depresión de su hija-" y te encontraras con el esta tarde al medio día, eso fue por lo que fui a la torre Hokague ayer, por cierto ¿te acuerdas de las leyes de clanes de Konoha verdad?"- al recibir el asentimiento de su hija el siguió-"pues como te acordaras al ultimo heredero de un clan extinto como lo es el, ya que el otro miembro ya no esta en condiciones de tener hijos, el tiene que tomar múltiples esposas, pero discutimos algo, el se casara si ustedes congenian, por lo que te pido trata de hablar con el todo lo que puedas y se sincera con el trata de que el compromiso avance"- al ver a su hija al borde de las lagrimas decidió decir por fin quien era-"Tu tal ves te acuerdes de el creo que este año le toca en tu clase, es Naruto Uzumaki"- una ves termino observamos como su Hinata levanto rápidamente la vista hacia el como si la estuviera bromeando, al ver la mirada seria de su padre ella abrió los ojos como platos, inventó una nueva tonalidad de reojo y luego grito: "Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?" antes de caer desmallada.

**Casa Yamanaka momentos antes del Grito**

Inoichi fue a la habitación de su hija para poder hablar con ella sobre su verdadero prometido, cuando llego a la puerta iba a tocar antes de que escucho un golpe fuerte en el cuarto, se alarmo y entro, para encontrar la habitación muy desordenada y su hija completamente enfadada.

"¿Qué te pasa princesa?¿por que tan enojada?"-preguntó claramente preocupado por su hija, tanto que casi se le olvida de lo que hablaran una ves aya satisfecho su curiosidad.

"Es que estoy harta papá, como puede ser posible que ese Uchija imbecil tenga esa actitud y deje pasar a mi a la chica mas bella de la clase, si no fuera por que me dijiste que era mi prometido que ni le daría un saludo"- dijo sacando toda su frustración en su padre, pero al verlo le confundió la gran sonrrisa que su padre tenia en el rostro-"Papá, ¿por que te ríes?, ¿no se supone que debo hacer algo para cambiarle la actitud altanera que tiene si algún día debo casarme con el?"

"Bueno Hija, creo que te confundiste cuando dije que eras la prometida de el ultimo heredero de un clan prestigioso, que esta extinto, por que no me refería a Uchija, ayer en la tarde cuando fui con el Hokague fui a verlo y parece que te reunirás con el, bueno el verdadero el, por lo que se podrá decir que lo conocerás por primera ves, se que te estoy confundiendo, bueno lo que hiciste con el Uchija el lo a estado haciendo al pueblo entero para que lo ignoren así pasar desapercibido, por lo que cuando lo conozcas bien estarás en shock como yo cuando lo conocí"- esto ultimo dejo en Shock a Ino ¿Quién seria tan bueno ocultando sus sentimientos como para engañar a todo el pueblo y en especial a su padre, ya que el era de la I&T ( interrogación y Tortura)-" Antes que nada, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de las múltiples esposas que debe tener verdad?"- Ino asintió con la cabeza-" pues el dijo que por ello no quiere obligarlas a un matrimonio que pueden estar en contra por lo que tienen que conocerse bien y si ustedes no congenian podrán deshacer el compromiso"- esto impresiono a Ino y la hizo sentir alegre de que no era un pendejo y a parte pervertido (en otras palabras ya le estaba gustando)-"pues una cosa más tu lo encontraras esta tarde, y ya lo has visto se llama Uzumaki Naruto"- Inoichi solo escucho una respuesta sólida de su Hija y fue ungrito de: "Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

**Casa de los Higurashi antes de los gritos**

Tenten estaba alistando las cosas para ir a entrenar con su grupo dentro de 1 hora, pero miro algo extraño esta mañana, su padre no fue a abrir la tienda como siempre en su lugar fue a su habitación con una pequeña risa burlona en su cara, sabia que hablaría de algo que o era muy embarazoso o era algo que le traería problemas.

"Hija tengo que hablar con tigo de algo importante"- dijo su padre queriendo sonar serio pero su sonrrisa aun no desaparecía, haciendo que Tenten Entrecerrara los ojos.

"Pues dudo que sea serio teniendo esa sonrrisa socarrona en tu rostro"- reprendió Tenten, solo recibiendo una pequeña carcajada de su padre.

"Gomen, Gomen es que me acuerdo cuando tuvimos parte de esta charla antes y como te sonrojaste y comenzaste a tirarme cuanto Kunai y Shuriken tuvieras a la mano, que me hizo imaginar que tal ves te desmayaras ahora jajaja"- dijo Keuske a su hija, la cual abrió completamente los ojos al recordar a que se refiere su padre y gano un enorme rubor.

"¿Así que ya voy a conocer a mi prometido, y futuras hermanas?"- pregunto con la cabesa gacha y completamente avergonzada.

"Bueno… Si y no, antes de que preguntes, el dijo que no quiere obligar a un matrimonio sin amor a nadie por eso las quiere conocer, u si deciden que no quieren el matrimonio, pues cancelaran el compromiso, aunque ami me gustaría que hicieras todo lo posible por que esto funcione, su padre fue un gran amigo mío, pero por culpa del consejo no pude cuidarlo, incluso su padrino se vio imposibilitado de cuidarlo a crecido solo estos 11 años, por cierto lo conocerás bien esta tarde así que me preguntaba si ¿podrías dejar el entrenamiento por hoy?"- dijo esto ultimo casi en suplica asi que ella asintió y dijo: "Esta bien enguanto lleguen mis compañeros les diré que no puedo entrenar hoy por un compromiso que olvide, lo bueno nuestro entrenador nos hizo la prueba para Genin ayer, pero podrías decirme a ¿que te referías con conocerlo Bien?"

"Bueno pues creo que tu lo conociste como un payaso de la clase, aunque solo era una fachada, bueno su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto"- recibió la repuesta inmediata de su hija en un grito de : "Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

**Con Naruto**

Naruto escucho el grito a lo lejos, solo suspiro para murmurar "va a ser problemático".

**En el compuesto Nara **

Shikamaru despertó de un fuerte estornudo-"ah! Quien es problemático que esta ablando de mi tan temprano"- se rasco la cabeza y volvió a dormir.

**Con Naruto**

El rubio se estaba arreglando pues en un par de horas el iría y conocería a sus prometidas, y aunque ya había conocido a una el insistió en que ella también se presentara ya que así todas se conocerían y no habría problemas mas adelante, ya había terminado de arreglarse con una ropa mas formal, era unos pantalones estilo Jounin de color negro con una camiseta de color azul y sobre ella entre abierta una chaqueta de color negro con una espiral roja en la espalda, y las sandalias Ninja de color negro, observo el reloj y todavía tenia 3 horas, el se encontraría con ellas a las 12 y apenas eran las 9, así que decidió leer uno de los pergaminos que le dejo su padre, y encontró el pergamino que le contenía Los ejercicios de Shakra y cuando comenzó a leer se centró en una de las primeras líneas de este pergamino.

"**Entre más se practican los ejercicios de Shakra más aumentan tus reservas, así que estos ejercicios tienen que practicarse a diario, para mantener un muy buen control de Shakra"**

Luego de leer esto se acordó de lo que dijo Sarutobi y que leyó en el mensaje de su padre, así que busco el pergamino de Jutsus, una ves encontrado busco rápidamente y lo encontró.

"**Kaguebunshi no Jutsu: Esta técnica permite al usuario crear una copia de si mismo, para esta técnica necesita dividir por la mitad su Shakra y moldearlo para que obtenga la forma física del usuario, esta técnica puede ser utilizada para la infiltración, así como para el entrenamiento, siempre y cuando se cuente con la cantidad de Shakra excesivamente alta, ya que los recuerdos del clon regresan automáticamente al usuario, después de que la técnica es desecha, para esta técnica es necesario tener reservas de Shakra de nivel Chunin de cualquier aldea, la posición de manos es el de una cruz"**

Después de esto el decidió practicarlo, pues todavía tenia 3 horas antes de encontrarse con sus prometidas…. Después de haber practicado por 2 horas y media, ya tenia la técnica dominada, así que decidió guardar los pergaminos, pero antes de guardar el royo de Jutsus alcanzó a leer su nombre, y decidió leer lo que su padre le dejo escrito.

**Naruto, los siguientes Jutsu son los que me hicieron famoso por el mundo Shinobi el Rasengan y el Hiraishin no Jutsu, a pesar de haberme hecho famoso el Rasengan no esta completo, es solo forma de Shakra, hay que poner la afinidad elemental, la mía fue Viento, y pensé en aplicarla al Rasengan pero nunca pude, espero que algún día logres superarme y terminarlo, para saber cual es tu afinidad elemental selle unos papeles de Shakra antes de el Rasengan, si se parte es Viento, si se humedece es agua, su se hace ceniza es fuego, si se ase polvo es tierra, si se arruga es Rayo, y para el Hiraishin no Jutsu, tienes que saber Fuinjutsu, dado que es una técnica que cree con Fuinjutsu, necesitas saber por que tienes que modificar el sello para que funcione solo con tu sangre, al igual que yo lo cree para que funcionara solo con la mía, espero que puedas dominarlos.**

Después de Leer decidió saber su afinidad elemental, por lo cual des sello los papeles de Shakra, y aplico un poco de Shakra en el papel, el cual se partió por la mitad, después se humedeció y luego se desmorono en polvo, luego sonrío-_ si en el mensaje dice que el era viento, también tenia 3 afinidades, pero por que no supo hasta poco antes de que yo naciera_-con ese pensamiento guardo Royo y se fue de el departamento a un puesto de Barbacoa en el centro de Konoha, el cual separaba a cada mesa por cubículos y así no podrían que ser vistos por nadie, al llegar el se encontró con las 4 Chicas aunque algo le sorprendió, Hinata estaba ablando sin tartamudear como siempre, aun conservaba el tono casi inaudible, pero no tartamudeaba, y estaba hablando con Kurenai, eso no se le hizo extraño ella era la Chunin que la llevo varias beses a la academia Ninja, en cuanto a Ino y Tenten… pues Ino estaba extrañamente calmada y con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera analizando algo, como si quisiera salir de un Genjutsu, en cambio Tenten era más extraña aun estaba tan ruborizada que competía con Hinata, rápidamente sacudió los pensamientos y entro en el cubículo, mientras todas voltearon a verlo, enguanto el se sentó noto que las otras 2 personas que no estaban ruborizadas (Kurenai e Ino) ahora lo estaban y bajaron todas un poco la cabeza para evitar que notara el rubor, esto causo que Naruto levantara una ceja.

"Buenas tardes, creo que ya sus padres les contó de que va todo esto, ayer me entere de mis padres, y cuando el Hokague se entero, dijo que era momento de saber acerca de ustedes, Kurenai-san y los padres de ustedes me explicaron las circunstancias de nuestros compromisos, por lo que quise evitar compromisos obligados, solo quiero saber si ustedes están dispuestas a intentar esto, no por que estén obligadas, sino por que ustedes lo desean, y antes de que pregunten por el cambio de actitud y de ropa, pues como creo que les han dicho sus padres, eso es una fachada para el pueblo, quien prestara atención a un payaso que no puede comprar ropa decente, y aparte escandaloso, a y lo de Sakura, pues es parte del acto, yo solo actúo como el fan boy con ella para que sea mas creíble"-dicho esto, las 3 chicas que habían compartido con el en clases abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa y luego se ruborizaron más, mientras todas tuvieron un pensamiento en común –_ pensar que puede rechazar el sueño de todo hombre con tener un harem, solo por la felicidad de los involucrados, tal ves valga la pena intentar esto_-

"Bu…bueno Na… Naruto-kun, yo…yo siempre e… teni… tenido un e… enamoramiento… por ti y si… si me gus…gustaría i…intentarlo"-Dijo primero Hinata, aumentando el rubor y disminuyendo la voz a cada palabra ganado la vista impresionada de todos en el cubículo con los pensamientos por parte de las chicas-_No puedo creer que se animo a decirlo, después de tanto tiempo ocultando su enamoramiento_- y por parte de Naruto-_No puedo creer que ella comparta mis sentimientos guau, si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera dejado el acto y hubiera ido directo a ella, lo bueno que descubrí lo de mi herencia asi pude saber sus sentimientos_-

"Sabes Hinata, yo también e mantenido un enamoramiento por ti durante un tiempo, si no me hubiera enterado de mi herencia tal ves nunca me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo y lo hubiera ignorado por temor a que tu padre no nos hubiera dejado salir sabes"- Termino de decir hacia Hinata con una sonrisa sincera, la primera que había visto de el hacia alguien, e iba dirigida hacia ella, solo hizo lo que cualquier extremadamente tímida aria, se desmallo, ganando un gran sudor por parte de todos.

"Sabes Naruto, si mi padre me hubiera dicho que eras tu antes, me hubiera ahorrado los problemas de fingir que me gusta el estupido, pendejo, hijo de puta del Uchija emo-gay, pero más que nada me impresiona que todo lo que sabíamos de ti era una fachada, dinos esos entrenamientos intensivos de los que siempre nos hablaba Hinata, ¿eran también parte de la fachada?"-Pregunto con duda Ino pensando tristemente que Hinata se enamoro de una ilusión, mientras Kurenai levanto a Hinata con Sales aromaticas.

"Pues lamentablemente no, como sabrán yo no sabia de mis padres o algo sobre sus Jutsu o métodos de entrenamiento, por protección hacia mi, pues los maestros me truncaron siempre en mi aprendizaje por lo que las beses que reprobé en la academia fue por la negligencia de mis maestros, claro todos menos Iruka-Sensei, que si Bien le e mostrado una pequeña parte de lo que en verdad soy no lo e demostrado mi verdadera actitud por que si no pensaría mal de que me burlo en su cara del aprendizaje, pienso mostrarle todo después de graduarme y pedir disculpas adecuadas, ya que no puedo quitar esta fachada hasta que me gradúe o Regrese mi abuela a la aldea, si, si tengo un familiar vivo, pero el no sabia de mi padre, ya que lo secuestraron de bebe y pensó que estaba muerto, después abandono la aldea, pero con permiso del Hokague así que no es ningún Nunke-nin"-explico Naruto para evitar preguntas acerca de sus padres o por que mantener la fachada.

"Así que básicamente seguirás con la fachada para evitar problemas con los Civiles hasta que tengas la fuerza necesaria para defenderte, ¿cierto?"-pregunto esta ves Tenten ganado la mirada de todas y el asentimiento del Rubio-"Bueno esa es una gran estrategia si me lo preguntas, replegarse para un mejor ataque, jejeje quiero ver la cara que pondrán los que siempre te subestimaron cuando dejes caer la mascara en la graduación o después de ella cuando cuentes la verdad, por que la forma en que me imagino en que actuamos todas se repetirá pero con mayor efecto"-dijo ganando un sudor por parte del rubio y una carcajada de parte de las demás chicas al saber que era cierto.

"Entonces, ¿puedo saber lo que ustedes piensan de esto? ¿piensan intentarlo o declinar el compromiso?"- pregunto el rubio a las presentes

"Naruto-san, yo ya acepte el intentarlo así que no pienso declinar ahora"-contesto Kurenai

"A…Acepto ta…también Na…Naruto-Kun"-dijo Hinata con su Rubor regular

"Creo que me gustaría intentarlo, bueno al fin y al cabo esa naturaleza bromista que tienes me agrada cuando no es muy radical, bueno si lo piensas bien el simple echo de ocultar tu personalidad a los demás y luego mostrarte como eres, ya es una broma, la que si me ara mucha gracia jajajaja"- contesto Ino ganado el sudor estilo anime de todos.

"Acepto, siempre y cuando aceptes aprender batalla con algún arma como Ninjato, Katana o algo por el estilo así podremos entrenar juntos de ves en cuando"-dijo Tenten ganado sudor de todas las chicas.

"Bueno no te estoy obligando a ello, pero creo que tienes un punto en cuanto a aprender Kenjutsu o a utilizar otra arma que no sean Kunai o Shuriken, por lo que buscare algún tipo de pergaminos instructivos en lo que me dejo mi familia, ¿estaría bien así para ti?"-contesto Naruto, diciendo esta ultima parte en broma, aunque no espero la respuesta que obtuvo.

"Ya te ganaste otra prometida Naruto-Kun"- dijo esta ves riendo en tono de broma ganado carcajadas de todas las presentes y el sudor marca anime de Naruto.

Después ordenaron y pasaron la Tarde platicando de cómo Kurenai estaba apunto de aplicar para ascender a Jounin, el como Naruto iba a entrenar con los pergaminos de su familia para recuperar el tiempo perdido, preguntando los pasatiempos del otro, donde descubrieron que Ino y Hinata tenían unos Pasatiempos compatibles, el de Ino la Jardinería y el de Hinata la creación de Ungüentos medicinales, cuando llego la ora de irse prometieron reunirse de ves en cuando para tener una cita ocasional o simplemente platicar para que se acostumbraran entre si, así como Naruto prometió a Tenten que si encontraba un Pergamino sobre Kenjutsu, lo estudiaría de inmediato, para poder entrenar con ella , y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Naruto decidió que en ves de ir a su departamento Visitaría La Biblioteca familiar y aprendería de Fuinjutsu, ya tenia el libro de fundamentos que escribió su padre, pero en la biblioteca de su madre encontraría Más, cuando llego a la puerta de la Biblioteca dentro de la cabeza del Shodaime y aplico su sangre para deshacer el sello de sangre se quedo en Shock al ver la cantidad de pergaminos que había, era mucho mas grande que la biblioteca de la sección Shinobi que estaba en el centro de Konoha, después de pasar por varios títulos de los pergaminos descubrió los libros de inicios para el Fuinjutsu lo tomo miro pergaminos para control de Shakra elemento agua, tierra y Mokuton, así como otros con unos Jutsus de cada uno, pergaminos con control de Shakra de los Uzumaki, así como un pergamino con el nombre de su madre, Lo cual le impacto , tomo todos esos, volvió a aplicar sangre en el sello para bloquear de nuevo la puerta y salio a su departamento, para tomar los pergaminos de control de Shakra de su padre e ir a entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento que el Hokague le dijo que estaría usando, una ves recogido los pergaminos fue a entrenar, cuando llego al campo antes de comenzar se puso a leer el pergamino de su madre.

**Querido Naruto**

**Hola soy tu madre Kushina Uzumaki, te escribo en caso que no la logre en el parto, y la bola de pelos escape, tengo que decirte algo mi abuelo logro desarrollar un Kekegenkai al igual que un Clan de Kiri en la cual son capases de crear Hielo, creo que ese Clan se llamaba Yuki, lo que sea el chiste es que ni mi padre, ni mis tíos, fueron capases de usarlo, yo Salí muy joven de mi aldea y vine a Konoha, pero una ves logre crear hielo, lo mantuve en secreto, por que si por ser Uzumaki y tener un Kekegenkai heredado solo a las mujeres con uno que es transmitido a todos los descendientes me obligarían a casarme luego al terminar la academia y parir constantemente, el caso es que yo le pedí a Tsunade que me hiciera una prueba de Kekegenkai pre-natal donde salio positivo en la comparación de Kekegenkai así que escribí las técnicas que cree y unas que logre conseguir (de las manos frías claro esta) de unos Yuki , y las selle en este pergamino, así como la forma en que puedes practicar para crear hielo, antes que me despida para ir a parirte, quiero decirte que el día más feliz de mi vida a parte del día en que me case con tu padre fue el día en que me entere que estaba embarazada de ti, espero que me des muchos nietos jajajajaja.**

**ATTE: Aka no Shi Kushina Usumaki**

**PD: Por sierto tambien era una maestra de Kenjutsu, asi que puse un pergamino sellado tambien con mi espada especial y otro con mis tecnicas de Kenjutsu, podras mirar las tecnicas de erreria que fueron pasadas de cada Uzumaki en la Biblioteca así que apréndelas y crea Muchas Espadas Fenomenales para mis nietos y tus esposas, por que como miembros de nuestro clan deben dominar algo de el.**

Naruto termino con una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde admiración, hasta el Shock por lo entusiasta que era su madre, asta la vergüenza por mencionar rápidamente el tema de nietos cuando apenas había conocido a sus prometidas hace unas horas.

Una ves superado el Shock Creo 600 Kaguebunshis y los dividió para que unos escalaran árboles como en el pergamino decía, otros caminar sobre el agua, otros tomaran Kunai y lo giraran sobre la mano con Shakra , otros con el control de Shakra elemental agua, otros para el viento, otros tierra, y los otros para aprender el Rasengan mientras el asía el entrenamiento físico y luego iba a comprar unos pesos para practicar mejor la parte física y aprender las posturas para el Kenjutsu.


	3. cap 03 Inicia la Academia the last Senju

**Uzumaki Senju Naruto**

**Capitulo 03: Inicia la Academia, El ultimo Senju.**

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos demonios- invocaciones**

mmmmmmm- narración

"mmmmmmm"-diálogos

_mmmmmmmm- pensamientos_

Ya habían pasado los cuatro días, que le habían dado a Naruto para descansar, antes de iniciar su entrenamiento y el había dominado la escalada de árboles, camita sobre el agua y el ejercicio del Kunai, así como haber pasado el ejercicio de cortar la hoja con su Shakra para la manipulación del viento, la creación de una burbuja de agua y moverla al rededor de el para la manipulación del agua, y la creación de barro mediante la aplicación de Shakra a las piedras para la tierra, en cuanto a los ejercicios para manipular los 2 Kekegenkai era otra cosa, con el Mokuton, casi no tenia problemas, le dificultaba un poco el juntar las afinidades tierra y agua para hacer crecer las semillas, pero ya podía hacer que germinaran, y en cuanto a el Hyoton pues ya podía congelar por lo menos la superficie del agua, pero tendría que practicar más, con el Rasengan era una cosa distinta ya podía hacerlo perfectamente, pero lo hacia con la ayuda de un clon para darle la forma.

Durante estos 4 días también se había reunido con sus prometidas, y como habían prometido se reunieron de 1 en 1 para que se pudieran conocer mejor cada quien, cuando se junto con Kurenai pasearon por el parque mirando las aves , y platicaron acerca de los libros que le gustaban, en otras palabras tuvieron una cita perfecta (al menos eso era el pensar de Kurenai), cuando se junto con Hinata, fue lo más gracioso del mundo, ya que cada 15 a 20 minutos tenia que cargarla por que se desmayaba, aun que el sabia que era por la poca confianza que tenia, pero eso cambiaria estando con el, con Ino fue otra cosa, Mas bien se sentía torpe a su lado, si bien era una chica hermosa, pero también era muy dominante, el termino siendo arrastrado a todas partes, si bien eso no le molestaba, hasta se sentía agradable el que quisieran llevarlo a todas partes, el tiempo que paso con Tenten fue el que le pareció de los más cómodos y graciosos, era como estar con Hinata pero sin desmayos, ya que era un poco tímida, pero solo por que se sentía expuesta al no llevar la mascara de marimacha a parte que ella compartía uno de sus hobbies el entrenamiento, cuando el le contó a regaña dientes lo que le escribió su madre, Tenten se emocionó y pregunto que tipo de espadas crearía(olvidando por completo lo que dijo de nietos), tubo que calmarla diciendo que todavía le faltaba revisar los pergaminos de forja de herramientas y armas Ninja del Uzumaki, pero lo que mas le conmovió y le gusto, fue cuando les contó lo del Kyuubi, pues dijo que les diría algo que tal ves aria que no quisieran seguir con el compromiso por lo que se gano el mismo discurso de todas que termino con " el Kunai sellado en el pergamino, no hace al pergamino el Kunai" , rápidamente cuando salio de sus pensamientos cuando Yamato llego al campo de entrenamiento que usarían por los próximos 6 meses.

"Buenos días Naruto, espero que estés preparado para el entrenamiento por que después de estos 6 meses sabrás usar tu Mokuton como si lo usaras desde siempre, y antes de que empecemos quiero que tomes estos pesos de Shakra, por que también vamos a trabajar mucho con tu físico, si quieres que trabaje bien el Mokuton tienes que ser rápido para que te de tiempo de hacer las señales de manos para los Jutsu y esquivar los ataques enemigos al mismo tiempo, alguna pregunta antes de empezar"- pregunto por formalismo pero se sorprendió cuando recibió una respuesta.

"Yamato Sensei, ya empecé con unos ejercicios de Shakra y ya aprendí el escalar árboles, caminar sobre el agua, girara Kunai en la mano, empecé con los ejercicios de manipulación elemental, y ya pude cortar una hoja por la mitad, crear una burbuja de agua y moverla a mi alrededor, y convertí en barro una piedra, pero tengo un poco de problemas para hacer crecer las semillas, apenas si germinan cuando tengo suerte, empecé a practicar con el Kaguebunshi desde hace 4 días después de encontrarme con las chicas, y mientras yo estaba con ellas dejaba los Kaguebunshi's trabajando en ello para que esto fuera más fácil, y cuando no estaba con las chicas entrenaba en mi físico y aprendiendo las catas de Kenjutsu, aunque para ello también usaba Kaguebunshi's para aprender las catas, pero aun necesito fortalecer mi físico y más los brazos para poder usar correctamente mi Katana"- dijo Naruto como si fuera no fuera nada, pero Yamato estaba impresionado, en 4 días este niño había aprendido lo que le toma por lo menos 1 año a una persona normal, decidió hablar después de unos momentos.

"Naruto, tu acabas de aprender en 4 días lo que a una persona regular le tomaría 1 año, y antes de que empieces a alzarte el ego, quiero que me contestes una cosa, ¿por que quieres hacerte tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo?, no creo que debas sobre esforzarte para obtener reconocimiento de la gente, en cuanto Tsunade-sama vuelva a Konoha y te cambien el nombre todo el pueblo te dejara de tratar tan mal y podrás llevar una vida más normal"- explico Yamato pensando que Naruto bajaría el ritmo de su entrenamiento y pensara mejor las cosas.

"Yamato-Sensei, yo no me estoy sobre esforzando, además solo estoy poniéndome al corriente, por que los maestros en la academia nunca me enseñaron nada, por que de ser así, yo ya seria Chunin y muy probable estaría apunto de convertirme en Jounin, recuerda que entre antes a la academia, además solo quiero aprender todo lo que pueda de lo que me dejaron mis padres, tenia pensado hacer unos clones y mandarlos a la biblioteca de mi familia a estudiar Fuinjutsu y otros cuantos a la biblioteca publica y estudiar las materias estándar de una escuela y en especial Biología, por que los maestros incluso me truncaron con esos conocimientos, prácticamente soy un imbecil con buen vocabulario, pero juro que hay veces en las que me gustaría sacarle la mierda a putasos a los hijos de puta que me quieren como el puto retrasado de mierda, pero volviendo al principio solo quiero hacer orgullosos a mis padres por dominar lo que me dejaron, perfeccionarlo, terminar y crear nuevas cosas para mi clan"- dijo relajándose y termino con una enorme sonrrisa al imaginar dominar las técnicas de sus padres, claro que omitió que ya había aprendido el Rasengan, pero le faltaba hacerlo con una sola mano.

Yamato escucho lo que dijo Naruto y en cuanto termino vio que el no era ambicioso por el poder, solo quería hacer orgullosos a sus padres muerto, solo honrrar su memoria al aprender y dominar sus técnicas y luego pasarlas a sus descendientes, como dejo claro al no descuidar a sus prometidas por el entrenamiento- " bien comenzaremos de una ves canaliza Shakra a los pesos de los pies y detenlo cuando estos marquen 20 libras y los pesos de los brazos hasta que se encuentren en 30, será de esta forma para que fortalezcas las manos para una espada, cada 4 días aumentaremos 5 libras, así que primero al llegar al campo todos los días empezaremos con 100 abdominales, 100 lagartijas, 100 sentadilla, 200 golpes con cada mano y 200 patadas con cada pie, luego como dijiste crearas Kaguebunshi's y los mandaras a hacer ejercicios de Shakra que te dejo tu padre, si ya me contó el Hokague, crearas otros que practicaran con migo el Mokuton tu trabajaras tu escritura para el Fuinjutsu, en el cual lamentablemente yo no te puedo ayudar, y otros de tus clones se encargaran de las catas del Kenjutsu, todo esto es solo después de que tu hagas los Kaguebunshi's que irán a tu biblioteca familiar a estudiar el Fuinjutsu, solo a estudiar y memorizar, no practicar asta que encuentre otro practicante de Fuinjutsu para que te supervise ¿quedo claro?, ¿algo que agregar?"- pregunto Yamato esperando que se quede atónito y desearía no haber hablado de dominar todo a la ves, no sabia que se arrepentiría.

"pues si Yamato-Sensei, quiero que lo mantengas en secreto de Jiji, quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero ya puedo usar el Rasengan, pero necesito practicarlo para hacerlo con una sola mano, así que quiero agregarlo en el plan de trabajo con los clones"- dijo Naruto riendo internamente de que sabia la expresión que tendría su Sensei al saber que aprendió el Rasengan en 1 día y su padre tardo 3 años en crearlo y dominarlo.

"¿Quee?!, el Rasengan lo aprendiste en 4 días cuando a tu padre le tomo 3 años y a su Sensei 6 meses! es impresionante!"- dijo claramente impresionado Yamato de la rapidez con que aprende Naruto-_tal ves el sea un genio más grande que su padre_- pensó ya tratando de calmarse.

"No Yamato-Sensei, el Rasengan lo aprendí en 1 día gracias a los Kaguebunshi's pero uso 2 clones para que entre ellos hagan el Rasengan, Uno aplica el Shakra y el otro da la forma, pero como ya le dije tengo que poder hacerlo con una sola mano en otras palabras 1 clon por Rasengan"-termino de decir Naruto y cuando Yamato iba a decir algo se acordó de otra cosa y siguió diciendo-"A y también hay otro secreto con el que quiero sorprender a Jiji y es que en la familia de mi madre hay otro Kekegenkai, el cual si pasa por los Hombre y también por las mujeres, mi madre lo tenia y yo también, y ya estoy trabajando en el, al parecer este Kekegenkai es igual al del clan Yuki de Kiri, mi madre nunca le dijo al concejo ni Mito-Baacha por temor de que la casaran al salir de la academia y la usaran solo para criar bebes, pero cuando se caso y se embarazó de mi planeaba decirlo después de mi nacimiento"-termino esta ves enserio el Rubio solo para ganar un desmayo de su Sensei-_bueno iré a trabajar en lo que me dijo antes de que despierte_- con ese pensamiento empezó un entrenamiento de 6 meses que cambiaria la vida de varias personas dentro y fuera de Konoha.

Al día siguiente Naruto no se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, sino que se encontraba n la torre Hokage frente a Sarutobi quien lo había mandado llamar con Yamato.

"Naruto buenos días, ya me a contado Yamato que hiciste un entrenamiento por ti mismo de las bases del control de Shakra y que aprendiste más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero no te hable para eso, Jiraya tu padrino y mi estudiante ya ayo a tu abuela Tsunade y resulta que halle aparentemente quedo muy sorprendida por saber que tubo tan cerca a su hijo y si no fuera por el ataque del Kyuubi lo hubiera encontrado el mismo día que se fue de la aldea, pero en este momento ella no podrá venir hasta unos días antes de que te gradúes de la academia, y ya le conté de tu vida y de tu máscara, dice que le gusta mucho la idea de que sigas con ella hasta después de graduarte, pero el cambio de nombre lo aremos desde este mismo instante ya arreglo todos los papeles, solo falta tu firma y desde hoy serás Uzumaki Senju Naruto, ¿que te parece?"-dijo Sarutobi con una gran sonrrisa al ver la cara de asombro que tenia Naruto, claro esta la verdadera cara que no muestra siempre claro asombro, le entrego los papeles a Naruto después de firmarlos, los sello y mando a su secretaria que los llevara al registro para hacerlos valido.

Pasaron los meses y finalmente era el día para entrar a la academia, y Naruto también crecido mucho, estaba a 1.50m de altura y cambio el atuendo, si bien no iba a dejar la máscara, podría dejar ese feo traje color naranja, ahora usaba un pantalón estilo Jounin negro, con una camiseta de color blanco y chaqueta de color negro con la espiral roja en la espalda, prácticamente el mismo estilo que cuando conoció a sus prometidas, solo que sus ropas eran más grandes y que estas tenían más bolsillos para sus pergaminos de sellado, aparte de eso en los lados de los bolsillos del pantalón también sellos de almacenamiento y en las mangas también, atado a su espalda tenia una funda de unos 30 cm de largo, de la cual salía un mango de espada como de 15 cm, en otras palabras ya se miraba como un Shinobi en todo el sentido de la palabra.

todavía faltaba como 2 horas antes de ir a clase así que se puso a desayunar algo de fruta cortada, mineras se puso a recordar lo que paso en todo este tiempo, pero lo que más predomino fue el tiempo que paso con sus Prometidas, ya estaban más cerca entre si, con toda seguridad podría decir que las amaba y ellas pensaban igual, Hinata todavía era tímida con los demás, excepto con las demás novias de Naruto y el mismo Naruto, aunque aun se desmayaba cuando le daba un beso (si, ya había besado a cada una de sus novias), Tenten ya no se sentía rara cuando se mostraba femenina con Naruto, pero seguía demasiado entusiasmada por saber que tipo de espada forjaría Naruto para ella y las demás, pero se tubo que conformar cuando le dijo que se las daría a ellas el día que iniciara la academia (en ese momento inflo los cachetes, agacho la mirada y miro hacia el en signo de berrinche, y lo único que gano fue un gran beso por parte del rubio 'fue su primer beso entre ellos' ), Ino fiel a su política de tratar de complacer a su novio, acato los deseos de Naruto y se puso a entrenar más evito hacer dietas y aprendió más Jutsu de su familia inspirada por el cuando se entero que el estaba entrenado duro aprendiendo las técnicas de su familia para honrrarlos, y no solo eso, sino que para honrrarlos más aprendería a crear armas Ninja y les regalaría una espada especial por tradición del clan de su madre, con Kurenai fue un poco distinto ella era más grande pero aun así ella era la que parecía más mimada por el rubio, ya que Vivian cerca ella quería reunirse casi. diario, cosa que a el no le molesto, más bien le gusto, compartían el echo de que eran huérfanos, y ahora actuaban más como una familia desayunando y comiendo juntos, salio de sus pensamientos cuando miro el reloj y faltaban 2 minutos para entrar a clase por o que salio y fue a la academia saltando entre los techos.

**Mientras tanto en la Academia**

En un Salón de clases se encontraba un Chunin con una cicatriz sobre la nariz y el pelo en una cola de caballo que asía que se asemejara a una piña, y por la expresión que tenia en el rostro daba a entender que estaba triste, este no era otro más que Umino Iruka que se sentía triste por que pensaba que su estudiante favorito Naruto Uzumaki no vendría más a la escuela, ya que todavía no llegaba.

"Muy bien clase, silencio y todos siéntense voy a tomar lista, Aburame chino-presente-Akimichi Chouji-presente-Haruno Sakura-presente-Hyuga Hinata-pre…presente-Inozuka kiba-presente-…-Nara Shikamaru-ha que problemático, presente-…"-Iruka es interrumpido cuando se abrieron la puertas estrepitosamente y ahí se encontraba el rubio al que buscaba y estaba muy cambiado tanto que lo sorprendió.

"Gomen Iruka-Sensei es que me quede dormido, por que el despertador no sonó y me vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude"- se disculpo el rubio con esa cara de idiota que lo caracterizaba.

"esta bien Naruto, ve y siéntate estaba pasando lista, haber donde me quede… a si Uchija Sasuke-presente-Uzumaki Senju Naruto-presente"-al escuchar el nombre todos los presentes hicieron un silencio sepulcral y todos los presentes tuvieron el mismo pensamiento- ¿_Naruto un Senju?_- e inmediatamente Iruka hablo.

"Naruto a ¿que viene el apellido Senju?, que yo sepa el único Senju con vida que queda es Tsunade-sama de los Sannin, y ella no tubo hijos, ¿si esto es una clase de broma…" – se vio interrumpido por Naruto.

"Iruka-Sensei esto no es una broma, en las vacaciones en mi mano apareció un sello de sangre, en el cual había un pergamino de mi padre el cual había descubierto horas antes de mi nacimiento que era Hijo de Tsunade no obaacha por una prueba de ADN que hizo, aunque Obaacha no se entero planeaba decirle cuando yo nací pero fue el ataque del Kyuubi y mi padre y madre murieron, el Viejo Hokage conocía a mi padre y realizó la prueba por que miro que mi padre uso el Mokuton, y cuando el iba a contarle de mi a Obaacha ella ya había dejado Konoha, hace unos meses ella contacto con el viejo, y el le contó lo que paso, y le mando una copia de el pergamino de mi padre donde tenia otro sello de sangre y comprobara que era cierto, pero como ella esta en un problema gordo horita no vendrá hasta unos días antes de la graduación"-dicho esto todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos y las prometidas del rubio que no sabían nada de esto entrecerraron los ojos, y se sintieron molestas por ocultárselo, compartieron el mismo pensamiento-_nos darás una explicación a la hora del almuerzo_- Iruka estaba sorprendido por tal historia pero habia huecos que faltaban y quería saberlos.

"Naruto, ¿Cómo Tsunade no sabia que tu padre era su hijo, y quien era tu padre?, y ¿dijiste que tu padre uso Mokuton, eso significa que puedes usarlo también?"- dicho eso todos en el salón se impresionaron más y voltearon a ver al Rubio, y uno solo estaba apretando los dientes, frunciendo el ceño y apretó las manos en un puño mientras pensaba-_ese dobe tiene un Kekegenkai tan poderoso como el Mokuton que rivaliza con el Sharingan, ese poder debería ser mío_

"jejejeje bueno si…pero mi madre ya tenia un Kekegenkai que se pasa solo a las mujeres de la familia y desde que era la ultima de su clan en Uzugakure vino a esta villa cuando era una niña poco antes de la segunda guerra Ninja, aquí estaba una tía abuela de ella la cual resulto era la Mito-obaacha la esposa del Shodaime"-dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

"espera! ¿2 Kekegenkai? ¿Qué Kekegenkai es ese que solo pasa a las mujeres de tu clan? Y ¿Qué Clan es no me acuerdo haber escuchado nada de tu madre si era una heredera de clan"-pregunto esta ves el hiperactivo Inozuka ganando la atención de todos.

"Baja la voz aliento de perro!, bueno mi madre como dice mi nombre era del clan Uzumaki temido por las naciones elementales por su Fuinjutsu, durante la segunda guerra Kumo, Iwa y Suna atacaron a Uzugakure no sato aniquilando a todos, ella era Kushina Uzumaki y el Kekegenkai era uno que permitían crear cadenas sólidas de Shakra con la habilidad de detener a los demonios como el Kyuubi no Yoko, y debilitarlos tanto que los sellaran o los eliminaran"-con eso todos quedaron atónitos pero surgió otra pregunta que ajito a todos.

"Si tu madre podía hacer eso ¿Por qué no detuvo al demonio en cuanto apareció y evito que muriera tanta gente y el Yondaime Hokage?"- esta ves grito una de las hijas de los Civiles

"Por el simple echo que me estaba dando a luz en esos momentos, en cuanto me dio a luz fue junto con mi padre y ayudo a detener al Kyuubi, y como resultado mis padres y el Yondaime murieron a la ves"-Dijo con la cabeza gacha en ese momento todos en el salón se sintieron entupidos por las preguntas que hicieron, en especial la civil que hizo la pregunta.

"bueno… cambiemos el tema, aremos una evaluación de lo que aprendieron en las vacaciones y después habrá un receso para el almuerzo, todos vamos al patio para comenzar"-dijo Iruka mientras salio al patio de pruebas y todos lo siguieron-" muy bien empezaremos con lanzamiento de Shuriken's y Kunai's"-dijo Iruka y así fue pasando por los nombres en orden de lista, hasta que llego a Sasuke y todas gritaron, pero Sakura noto que Ino se mantuvo tranquila.

"Oye Ino-puerca ¿Por qué no apoyas a Sasuke-Kun?"-pregunto curiosa Sakura dejando de ver a Sasuke

"Por el simple echo de que nunca me gusto solo fingía por que me equivoque cuando me dijeron que estaba comprometida con el ultimo heredero de un clan, cuando resulto ser Naruto, deje mi fachada de fangirl de Sasuke, que aparte de todo es grosero"-dijo Ino con el seño fruncido al recordar la actitud arrogante de Sasuke.

"Queeeeeeee?! ¿prometida de Naruto?!"-grito Sakura ganado la atención de Todos y haciendo que Sasuke herrara todos los blancos y la mirara furioso

"Mira! Ya estamos ganando la atención de todas las personas por que no te callas frentezota!"- le grito Ino furiosa y con un rubor en toda la cara, mientras todos los hombres presentes envidiaban la suerte del Rubio, y voltearon a ver los siguientes turnos.

"Pero ¿Cómo es que terminaron comprometidos y que va a pasar con Hinata? Siempre a estado enamorada del dobe"-dijo Sakura ganando una mirada de enojo de Ino.

"En primer lugar, Naruto no es un Dobe, si todos los maestros le respondieran sus preguntas también aprendería, y te consta, y segundo, pues dado que el tiene 2 Kekegenkai y es el ultimo de su clan esta obligado a contraer matrimonio con múltiples mujeres, así que Hinata y yo, junto con una graduada de hace 6 meses y una Chunin, somos sus prometidas, y nuestros padres fueron los que lo decidieron pero nosotros decidimos seguir con el compromiso desde que Naruto no quiso seguir si nosotras ya teníamos a alguien que nos gustara"-termino Ino con una sonrrisa al ver a su amiga de pelo rosa al fin callada y con la boca abierta casi hasta el piso-"a y por cierto tu no le gustas en serio, como a el le gustaba Hinata y pensaba que nunca tendría oportunidad con ella, trato de olvidarse de ella consiguiendo una novia y tu eras la única que le hablaba así que solo lo intento"-después de dicho esto se fue dejando a la pelo rosa en Shock, y no solo a ella, sino a las pocas personas que estaban escuchando la platica, entre ellos el heredero de los Inozuka, por su sentido sobre desarrollado del oído, este tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza que no dejaba de repetirse-_maldición que celoso estoy_.

Después de la práctica de lanzamiento en la cual Naruto fue el último lugar sin sorprender a nadie, vino la prueba de Taijutsu, en la cual Naruto también fue el último, y para terminar fue la práctica de Ninjutsu.

"Bien como esta es una practica de Ninjutsu, solo los voluntarios pasaran así que, por favor den un paso adelante si tienen un Ninjutsu que quieran mostrar"-Dijo Iruka, alo cual Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke y para sorpresa de todos Naruto, dieron el paso u fueron al frente a demostrar sus Jutsu.

La primera en pasar fue Ino, la cual paso por unas sellos de manos y dijo: **Shintenshin no Jutsu (Cambio de cuerpo) **y entro en el cuerpo de Iruka y dijo "hola a todos soy Iruka y me gustan las flores y ponerme vestidos bonitos"- luego deshizo el Jutsu ganando las risas de todos.

La segunda fue Hinata, la cual hizo una solo sello con la mano y grito "Biakugan" asombrando a muchos de los hijos de los civiles.

El tercero fue Shikamaru paro por unos sellos y dijo: **Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica de imitación de sombras)** y atrapo a Iruka y lo Hizo hacer un baile gracioso y rascarse la cabeza, después deshizo el Jutsu.

El cuarto fue Sasuke ganando el grito de sus fangirls y paso por varios sellos de mano: **Katon:****Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)**y una gran bola de fuego se dirigió a un árbol el cual quedo reducido a carbón, luego se dirigió a Naruto y le dijo: "Supera eso dobe" –con una sonrrisa arrogante.

Naruto sabia que quería provocarlo y no caería normalmente, pero con tal de mantener su fachada contesto "HAAA! Ya veras Sasuke!"- se dirigió Hacia un lado donde se carbonizó el árbol puso una semilla, luego paso por unos sellos de mano y dijo: **Mokuton: Shushi no Seicho (Elemento madera: Crecimiento de Semillas)** y un árbol de naranjas creció del suelo sorprendiendo a todos y el puso las manos tras la cabeza gritando "¿No soy genial? Jajajaja"-sacando a todos del Shock, ahora era confirmado el entupido de Naruto era un Senju.

La Hora del almuerzo llego y Naruto se Junto con Ino y Hinata para comer.

"Naruto-Kun, ¿cuando pensabas decirnos que eras nieto de Tsunade-sama? ¿Por qué tuvimos que enterarnos con los demás de la clase? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotras?"-dijo Hinata casi al borde de las lagrimas.

"Si Naruto! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Me siento traicionada"-dijo en berrinche Ino.

"Ya Chicas, no fue mi intención, pero quería contarles toda la verdad, pero el viejo me dijo que no puedo hasta que Venga obaacha, por lo que solo dije lo que puedo decir, por que ni siquiera yo sabia que el viejo pondría mi nombre completo, si se dieron cuenta deje el nombre de mi padre fuera, por lo que nadie sabrá quien fue y sus enemigos de fuera de la aldea no me atacaran"-dijo como si no fuera nada y dejando en Shock a sus novias.

"espera ¿dijiste algo acerca de enemigos de fuera de la aldea atacarte?"-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

"Si mi padre tenia muchos enemigos fuera de la aldea como ya cambiaron su nombre de huérfano a su verdadero nombre yo lo tome, si no solo me hubiera quedado con el nombre de mi madre desde que mi padre por la ley de Clanes debería tomar el nombre del clan en el que se caso, por ser Huérfano, por lo que yo no corro peligro hasta que se de a conocer su verdadero nombre"-dijo totalmente tranquilo calmando a sus novias.

"Por cierto hoy quiero hablar con las 4 si se puede ya cité a Kurenai-chan y Tenten-chan en el establecimiento de barbacoa de siempre, ¿Qué dicen?"- pregunto el rubio esperando que aceptaran.

"Claro Naruto-Kun, solo necesito avisarle a mi padre"-dijo una ruborizada Hinata

"Por supuesto que iré"-dijo muy sonrriente Ino

"Bueno la Ino te espero halla a las 4, yo necesito hablar con Hinata y su padre antes de ir así que la acompañare"-explico Naruto ganado un asentimiento de Ino y una petición de ella y una pregunta de Hinata.

"Esta bien pero la próxima ves me acompañas a casa"-dijo Ino y Naruto sonriendo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con mi padre y con migo Naruto-Kun?"-dijo preocupada Hinata, mientras en su mente pensaba- _¿y si se aburrió de mi y quiere cancelar el compromiso con migo?_-

"Hinata hablaremos de ello con tu padre, ya que necesito un permiso de su parte y el tullo"- dijo serio Naruto, pero calmo un poco a Hinata, ya que no quería romper su compromiso-"Ha y les daré un adelanto hoy en la tarde les daré sus Katanas"-Ganando un grito de alegría de Ino y una sonrrisa de Hinata.


	4. Cap 04 concejo?, espadas, solo Hinata

**Uzumaki Senju Naruto**

**Capitulo 04: ¿concejo?, espadas, solo Hinata**

**Configuración de la historia**

**mmmmmm- Diálogos demonios- invocaciones**

mmmmmmm- narración

"mmmmmmm"-diálogos

_mmmmmmmm- pensamientos_

El primer día de clases de la academia y como habían quedado Naruto acompaño a Hinata a casa, una ves en el compuesto Hyuga Naruto fue escoltado por un Hyuga de la rama hacia el despacho donde se encontraba Hiashi.

"Hola Naruto buenas tardes, ¿a que debo la visita?¿debo suponer que es con respecto a Hinata?"-pregunto preocupado de que el decidiera cancelar su compromiso (aunque no lo demuestra, y claro era por que a pesar de todo desea la felicidad de su hija).

"Buenas tardes Hiashi, y si es con respecto a Hinata, pero esperemos a que ella venga tengo que hablar con los 2 de ustedes, aunque antes me gustaría preguntarle, ¿que le parecería si le regalo una espada especial a su hija?, según leí en las costumbres del clan Uzumaki es costumbre del hombre crear una y regalarla a la mujer que será su esposa, por lo que e creado 4 y pensaba dárselas hoy a las 4 cundo me reúna con todas"-dijo ganado una reacción de asombro ante la idea de que aprendió a forjar las temidas espadas especiales que eran el terror de todos durante la 2 guerra y en tan solo 6 meses de haber aprendido sobre su herencia.

"Claro que no me importa, pero me sorprendí ante la mención de que ya aprendiste a forjar las espadas en 6 meses, ¿si no te molesta puedo ver la hoja?"-pregunto Hiashi esperando ver un desastre de hoja, el cual seria simbólico, y se sorprendió al ver que saco de un sello de almacenamiento en la manga de su chaqueta una envoltura blanca de unos 45 cm de largo lo cual hizo que levantara una ceja escéptico.

Naruto desenvolvió lo que tenia en las manos y mostró una mango blanco con la espiral Uzumaki también en blanco que salía de una funda de 30 cm " esta tarde aplicare un sello de comparación de firmas de Shakra para que solo ella pueda sacar la hoja, pero por el momento"-dijo Naruto mientras saco una hoja de 1 m de largo, azul, con detalles blancos como olas y se la entrego a Hiashi el cual estaba impresionado la hoja era magnifica y el brillo de el filo hipnotizaba.

"Naruto tengo que preguntarte, ¿realmente aprendiste a forjar en estos 6 meses solo por pergaminos?"- sentía que lo estaba cuestionando mucho, y se estaba irritando por la manera en que lo truncaron los maestros anteriores en la academia, i la afirmación con la cabeza por parte de Naruto aumento la furia de Hiashi, que se vio interrumpida por la llamada a la puerta de Hinata, e inmediatamente después de que Naruto sello de nuevo la espada en la manga de su chaqueta dejo entrar a Hinata, y una ves sentada.

"Bien Naruto, ya esta presente Hinata, así que te importaría comenzar por el motivo de esta reunión"-hablo como cuando esta en el concejo para mostrar que esta sujeto a pensar y fungir como la cabeza del clan en esta platica.

"Bueno Hiashi-sama, quiero el permiso para dejar a Hinata practicar con migo y si aceptan las demás chicas, dado que me fije que todas ellas tienen las afinidades elementales de mi clan, por lo que quiero ayudar a que sus reservas de Shakra aumenten y que puedan usar libremente sus elementos, parte de eso es lo que integre en las espadas que les hice, Hinata tiene distinta afinidad a la del resto de los Hyuga, ella es afín al agua, mientras que el resto es tierra, si la ayudo ella podrá trabajar mejor, modificando su Junken a uno basado co el agua y no la tierra como se le esta imponiendo, además que Su fallecida esposa trabajo con mi madre para crear uno afín al agua, el que aunque no esta terminado, las catas están completas hasta llegar a un chunin intermedio según las notas que encontré de mi madre, una ves Hinata lo aprenda y aumente reservas de Shakra ella podrá terminar el estilo, ¿que le parece?"-termino el rubio para encontrarse con la cara atónita de Hiashi.

"¿como es que sabes de la afinidad de Hinata? y ¿como es que la puedes ayudar con su afinidad y a aumentar sus reservas de Shakra si tu todavía no eres ni un Genin?"-dijo aun tratando de salir de su shock.

"bueno, como usted sabe estaba entrenando para controlar el Mokuton y evitar dañar a alguien, pues fui a la biblioteca de mi familia y tome los pergaminos que me dejo mi padre, en ellos había formas para controlar mis afinidades elementales y ejercicios de Shakra que aumentan las reservas de Shakra, si entrenamos juntos para aumentar sus reservas y aprender el estilo del Junken para la graduación ella podrá hacer mínimo 2 Kaguebunshi's y entrenar con ellos de la misma forma que yo ago con 300, que por cierto esa es la forma en que aprendí en 6 meses Fuinjutsu tan alto como un maestro de sello, según dijo el anbu que me superviso en Fuinjutsu, y prácticamente estoy en nivel Chunin alto Jounin bajo en habilidades, excepto por Genjutsu el cual es inexistente por mis altas reservas de Shakra, y mi control de Shakra esta en anbu alto según Yamato-sensei"-dijo Naruto dejando una ves en shock a Hiashi y a Hinata-"pero como he dicho esto es solo si Hinata quiere y usted lo autoriza, ya que ella se absorbía demasiado en aprender todo eso, por lo que primero aumentaríamos sus reservas de Shakra antes de aprender el Suinken, como lo llamo Hana-sama, para que pueda aprender el kagebunshi y esto le ayude a aprender en la mitad de tiempo su afinidad y el Suinken"-termino el rubio sacando de su Shock a ambos.

"Claro que quiero entrenar con tigo Naruto-Kun, además me encantaría aprender el estilo que mi madre creo y saber a controlar mi afinidad!"- dijo completamente emocionada Hinata, la cual volteo a su padre con cara avergonzada y con suplica.

"Acepto que Hinata entrene con tigo, pero con una condición, tienen que dejar una copia del estilo sin terminar aquí con el clan, para que no halla otra negligencia como con Hinata, y como no esta terminado cada miembro que lo aprenda tendrá que buscar adaptarlo para terminar el estilo a su manera y abra distintos estilos del Suinken"-dijo Hiashi ganado un grito de alegría por parte de su hija y las gracias de Naruto.

"Bueno, si nos disculpa, quedamos en encontrarnos con las demás chicas, para entregarles las espadas al mismo tiempo"-dicho esto Naruto y Hinata salieron del compuesto Hyuga al encuentro de Kurenai, Tenten e Ino.

Tan pronto como salieron del compuesto llego un Anbu citando en 1 hora a todo el consejo y Hiashi ya sospechaba de que se trataba, pues la causa recientemente salio con su hija, se alisto y salio hacia la sal del concejo para ver que es lo que sucedía, el sabia que esta reunión no podría haberla solicitado el Hokage, pues el Anbu menciono que era urgente la reunión del concejo, lo cual denominaba a los consejeros o a los civiles, mientras se acercaba se dibujo en su rostro una sonrrisa enorme de solo el pensar como al fin se callarían los entupidos civiles cuando se enteraran que ya no tenían poder en las decisiones sobre Naruto en la aldea.

Cuando Hiashi llego a la sala todos los miembros de el se encontraban menos el Hokage, y en cuanto tomo asiento un miembro de la facción civil comenzó a hablar

"Hemos convocado a esta reunión por que hemos escuchado una nefasta calumnia por parte del 'chico Kyuubi' se hace llamar el heredero de los Senju y aparte de los Uzumaki, aunque lleva el nombre es uno al azar que se le dio, creo que debemos encerrarlo y desterrarlo antes de que desprestigien a la aldea si se llega a saber en las otras aldeas!"- dijo rojo de la ira, y ante estas palabras Hiashi tomo la palabra sorprendiendo a todos por la enorme sonrrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

"Creo que eso no les incumbe a la facción civil del concejo, yo conocí a su padre y madre y efectivamente es el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki heredera del Uzumaki, cuya Biblioteca esta secreta y solo los Uzumaki, y Senju como Naruto y Tsunade pueden pasar, aparte con el echo de que firmamos un acuerdo matrimonial de mi hija con Naruto, también como el Uzumaki tiene una Kekegenkai que solo pasa a las mujeres del clan, el Yondaime lo sometió a la ley de cría, por lo cual también la hija de Inoichi esta también comprometida con el, Kurenai Yuhi, y la hija de Keuske Higurashi aquí presente, ha, y antes de que digan algo más ustedes no pueden convocar una reunión del concejo, si o se encuentra el Hokage presente, por lo que pierdan nuestro tiempo, ustedes ya no tienen el poder sobre Naruto, al pertenecer a un clan esta bajo las Leyes del clan y las leyes Shinobi, por lo que se encuentra bajo las jurisdicción del concejo Shinobi y el Hokage solamente"-Dicho esto todos los jefes del Clan se fueron impactados por lo recién ocurrido aunque en los pocos que conocían de la procedencia del niño estaban felices y se mostraba en la cara, y antes de que se dispersaran Shikaku Nara se acerco a Hiashi.

"Sabes Hiashi que mañana es la reunión oficial del concejo y en ella se sabrá de la condición clara de los 2 Kekegenkai del clan de Naruto y las significan eso que las esposas mínimas que tendrá son 9, ¿no piensas decirle, para que se prepare para cuando le impongan las esposas?"-pregunto realmente preocupado por lo que pasaría si así fueran las cosas en palabras muy populares de su clan 'problemático'.

"No es necesario, el ya conoce de en la situación en la que se encuentra, además según me entere el aprendió ya la ley de Clanes de Konoha, para poder hacer orgullosos a sus padres, y el estará presente en la sala desde que se hablara de el, yo hablare inmediatamente con el Hokage para que eso suceda"-termino antes de separarse e ir a la oficina del Hokage para contarle lo de la junta que cito el concejo civil.

Mientras le concejo se reunió Naruto y Hinata se juntaron en el restaurante de barbacoa al que iban cuando se juntaban todos, una ves llegaron vieron que ya estaban Kurenai, Tenten e Ino, y antes de sentarse beso castamente a cada una en los labios como saludo ganado una sonrrisa y un sonrojó por cada una.

"buenas tardes a todas ¿como han estado? "-saludo el rubio y recibió un saludo estándar de todas-"ahora bien las cité a todas por que les entregare las espadas que les prometí que les fabricaría, fue por algo especial que les pregunte la afinidad elemental que tenia e hice la prueba del papel"- dijo mientras sacaba 4 envoltorios de unos 45 cm de distintos colores: Blanco(para Hinata), Rojo(para Kurenai),Azul(para Ino) y Marrón (para Tenten)-"Las Katanas ya están echas, pero necesito que ustedes apliquen su Shakra en un sello que pondré en el mango sobre la funda, para que nadie que no sea ustedes pueda desenfundarla"-tan pronto como lo dijo dibujo los Sellos y las puso frente de quien pertenecería la espada, y aplicaron Shakra en el sello, inmediatamente después brillo toda la espada-"ben ahora cada ves que quieran desenfundarla tendrán que canalizar Shakra en el sello"-termino co una pequeña sonrrisa.

"Espera, por el tamaño estas son kodashi y tu dijiste Katanas"-exclamo ante lo dicho por el rubio.

"Bueno Tenten desenfúndala y di que es"-dijo divertido Naruto al pensar en la expresión que tendría, no fue decepcionado, Tenten estaba en Shock cuando en su mano sostenía una hoja negra con acabado en onda gris cromo de 1m de largo, mango negro y gris cromo en ondulaciones terminando en la espiral Uzumaki, luego todas sacaron sus Katanas para observarlas todas tenían acabados y colores distintos Kurenai tenia también la hoja negra pero su acabado era de flamas rojas, la de Ino era de color gris asemejándose al blanco con acabado de espirales de viento azul, y observaron la de Hinata era azul con acabado de olas blancas.

"Las hice con acabados acorde de sus afinidades, aparte de que tiene sellos para la auto reparación, durabilidad, almacenamiento de chacra y almacenamiento de chacra elemental, así como una red de Shakra artificial, en otras palabras mientras la utilicen serán parte de su cuerpo y podrán usar y crear técnicas con ellas de forma que rivalicen con los 7 espadachines de la niebla, además que si los apuntes eran correctos, con estas Katanas podrán parar fácilmente una sanbakuto de ellos como si nada, y la red de Shakra artificial junto con los sellos de almacenamiento de Shakra es para rorarle Shakra a samehara y combatirla en su terreno"- termino el Rubio impactando a Kurenai y Tenten pues ellas sabían de lo que hablaba, y dejando a las otras con cara de '¿que?'.

"¿A que te refieres con Los 7 espadachines de la niebla y esa tal Samehara de la que hablan?"-pregunto Ino y Hinata asintió con la cabeza apoyando la pregunta

"pues son 7 Ninjas Jounin de la elite de Kiri los cuales usan unas espadas gigantescas con habilidades especiales, pero no hay que entrar tanto en detalle, mejor les pregunto algo que quería, ¿quieren entrenar con migo, con las afinidades elementales y aumento de Shakra?, usaríamos los pergaminos de mi familia si ustedes quieren, ya Hinata acepto, esto también es para que puedan utilizar bien la Katanas que les hice por que reaccionan a su afinidad como ya había dicho"- dijo nervioso Naruto.

"Lo siento Naruto, pero estoy entrenando para el examen Jounin y aunque me gustaría entrenar con tigo pero ya domino mi afinidad elemental, tal ves después"- dijo Kurenai apenada por negarse.

"Lo siento Naruto, pero mi Sensei es muy estricto con el entrenamiento y termino endemoniadamente cansada, aunque le pediré que me ayude con mi afinidad Doton, pero te prometo que practicare con la Katana todo el tiempo que pueda"- dijo Tenten luego se acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.

"Yo también estoy practicando muy intensamente las técnicas de mi familia, y estoy trabajando más tiempo en la florería así que me esta absorbiendo mucho tiempo, pero aun así mi padre dice que puede cubrirme cuando podamos ir a una cita"-Dijo Ino con un Guiño a Naruto el cual solo Sonrrio

"Bueno creo que solo Hinata y yo entrenaremos, no se preocupen, pero no duden en decirme cuando quieran entrenar, por cierto antes de lo escuchen de otras personas, pues yo soy el Nieto de Tsunade Senju de los Sannin, y si, si puedo usar el Mokuton, el Hokage dijo que no usaría el nombre y no le dijera a nadie hasta que obaacha viniera, pero el ya uso mi nombre para la academia, así que tuve que contar casi todo, aunque el nombre de mi padre no lo puedo decir también por ordenes de el Hokage, son muy pocos los que saben su nombre y se impactaron cuando supieron lo de quien es hijo, pero prometo decirles a ustedes primero cuando pueda hablar de ello"- dijo Naruto asiendo una reverencia para pedir disculpas, la única que reacciono exaltada fue Tenten.

" ¿Queeee?! Eres nieto de Mi ídolo Tsunade-sama?!, que envidia, por favor preséntamela en cuanto regrese a la aldea"- dijo Tenten colgada a la camiseta de Naruto.

"Tenten, todas ustedes la conocerán en cuanto ella regrese, recuerda que como son mis novias, tendrán que conocer a mi familia verdad?"-dijo ruborizándose un poco, todos comieron un poco y quedaron de juntarse como siempre 1 día para cada una y uno para todas a la ves para sus citas, después cada uno salio por su lado excepto Hinata y Naruto que seguían juntos hasta que llegaron al compuesto Hyuga- "Hinata mañana a las 4 pm en el campo de entrenamiento sobre las cabezas de los Hokages, para entrenar, después de entrenar podemos ir a pasear y cenar algo después te llevare a casa, algo así como una Cita después del entrenamiento"- Dicho esto planto un beso en los labios el cual rápidamente se convirtió en una guerra de lenguas, la cual tuvieron que terminar por falta de aire, con esto se despidieron y Naruto fue rápidamente a su casa a dormir, mañana tendría un largo día y tardaría por lo menos 1 año antes de regresar a normalizar sus días, una ves que ambos estaban en sus respectivas camas compartieron a la ves un pensamiento – _Me gusta la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella/el aunque disfruto con los demás pero de la/el primera/primero que me enamore fue de ella/el solo Hinata/Naruto, mañana será el primer día de nuestras vidas compartidas, aunque la compartamos con las demás_- y Naruto se fue a dormir, aun que en la mente de nuestra oji perla paso otro pensamiento-_ aunque no me importaría que la primera ves que nos divirtamos sea entre todos, me gustaría saber como besan las demás, y como gimen de placer mmmmm ya no puedo esperar a sentir a Naruto-kun dentro mío y saborear las húmedas cavidades de las demás_- mientras le paso esto por la mente, nuestra oji perla se auto satisfació y se quedo dormida mientras en sueños gemía el nombre de Naruto y las que serian sus 'hermanas'.


End file.
